i fell in love with a Ninja
by Antalone
Summary: Before scott, Gideon, even the twins, there was Roxy and Ramona. This is their story
1. Later Todd

Ramona Flowers began college at the prime age of 19, studying at the New York Academy of the Arts. There, she was majoring in graphic arts and design, along side her high school boyfriend Todd Ingram. Todd, though, would be majoring in music production.

The first two months of college was the downfall of their relationship. Before, in high school, Todd and Ramona were going strong. Todd was head over heels in love with her, summoning his vegan powers to punch a hole in the moon for her to further prove so. Ramona, on the other hand, had a strong liking for Todd. He was a totally cocky pretty-boy, while Ramona was the chill, punk-rocker chick.

Lately, those labels have begun to screw the couple over time and time again. They seemed to become more in compatible with every day. They've begun arguing over the smallest details of their every day lives, as if it were the end of the world. "I wanna see this movie", "too bad, I'd rather see this one", "that one's a load of shit, just like you!" and so forth. That is, until Ramona finally found an excuse to break it off.

It was a chilly Friday afternoon, right in the middle of November. Ramona had finished all of her classes for the day and Todd asked her to meet him at the mall for some big news. Thankfully, the mall was only a couple blocks from the school AND her new apartment, so she could just rollerblade there and back home. Ramona, wearing a simple blue hoodie and ripped black stretch pants, her pink roller blades on her feet and her star bag slung over her shoulder, made her way to the mall to meet Todd, freezing her ass off the whole way.

_He said to meet him at the Chinese restaurant, but which one?_

There were at least three Chinese food places in the food court, but Ramona was able to spot Todd at the "Wok-In" He stuck out like a sore thumb, him being as tall and muscular as he was. It was like black ink on a blank white page.

As Ramona bladed over to Todd, she noticed he was wearing a new outfit. He had on a simple white dress shirt with a checkered tie, black skinny pants with a checkered stud belt, and a pair of black chucks. All the simple colors in his outfit really made his blue eyes pop. He actually looked pretty cute, all dolled up like that.

Ramona slowed to a stop once she was mere inches away from him, leaning up and kissing him gently on the cheek This seemed to put a sweet smile on Todd's face for a second, but just as soon he flashed a serious look. Ramona was confused as to why Todd became so serious al of a sudden.

"what's going on Todd?"

"well, ya see…" Todd rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain.

"my dad is, uh, sending me to some vegan academy or something. It's pretty far from here, so I'll be gone for a while."

Ramona, a little surprised by this, flashed Todd a half frown.

"Vegan academy? What the hell is that? And how long exactly will you be gone?"

Todd, arms crossed about his chest, reflected Ramona's half frown.

"it's a school for vegans. Like vegan training or whatever. I'll be gone for like, I don't know, two years? But I have summers off. We could do a sort of long distance thing."

Ramona, Full Frown, did not like the sounds of that.

"I know you Todd, which means I know you can't be trusted in a long distance relationship. You'll snatch up every vegan bitch in that academy with me gone!"

Todd, a little hurt by what Ramona said, gave her a sad look.

"so you're saying this is it?"

"that's exactly what I'm saying Todd. Have fun with those vegan chicks or whatever"

And with that, Ramona bladed off towards the exit, leaving Todd behind with a heavy heart, tears in his eyes.


	2. The Interview

The cold was really starting to get to Ramona on her way home from the mall. She pulled her hood up over her ears as she bladed closer and closer to her new apartment just another block away.

Since starting college, Ramona had gotten her first apartment near the school and important areas (aka the mall, video store, drug store, ect). To help pay for the apartment, since she earned a scholarship for school, Ramona had been working at the record store down in the mall. Obviously, the job wouldn't be able to fully pay for the apartment, so she held interviews for a roommate about a month before buying the place.

The interviews went one preppy bitch after another, and Ramona was about to give up. That is, until Roxy Richter strolled in. She had been wearing a simple black hoodie, tight black jeans, two studded belts, and studded black boots. Her nails were also painted black, but her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her hair a glowing blond with cute little pigtails atop her head.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. You must be Ramona." She sat down in a chair next to Ramona.

_Wow, this girl is pretty, wow. Cute southern accent too!_

Ramona took a minute to look Roxy over, paying close attention to the cleavage showing in her hoodie, before finally snapping out of it.

"H-hi Roxy. Yea, I'm Ramona. Ramona Flowers. So, I hear you wanna be roomies?"

_Talk about a mental slap. I sound like an IDIOT! I mean, really Ramona, Really? ROOMIES?_

Roxy giggled at Ramona and put a hand over her mouth as she did so. Ramona smiled, noticing the cute little dimples in Roxy's cheeks. She started staring again, but snapped back out of it as Roxy gained her composure and began to speak again.

"I'd love to be 'roomies' with ya darling, you seem pretty darn chill, and kinda cute if ya ask me"

This made Ramona blush a deep red and she felt a moment of glee pour over her. She was so exited that Roxy thought Ramona was cute, too! Although, Ramona was a little too shy to admit it.

"t-t-thanks Roxy. Well, I read your application, and I really, uh, like you, so I think you're gonna be my new roommate!" Ramona beamed with joy as she said this, a smile spreading across her face as well as a noticeable blush.

"awesome! See ya on moving day!"

Ramona giggled a little, which was a little odd of her, but she didn't care. She was in a good mood.

"Yea, see you then!"

Roxy blew Ramona a playful kiss as she stood up before walking out the door, Ramona just sitting there in awe.

_That girl is something else, but I like it._

As Ramona finally stood up to throw away all the applications, she noticed Roxy had left a piece of paper next to it. She picked it up, unfolding it, to find a note.

"Hey Ramona! Hopefully I'll be moving in with you soon! But even so, here's my number in case you wanna hang out or just talk. You seem pretty cool. Well, later cutie. Give me a call

314-963-2121

At the bottom of the page was a lipstick stain, which caught Ramona by surprise.

_Either this girl is really friendly, or she's just…. Into me?_

The thought made Ramona flush an even deeper shade of red than before, but she decided to shake the thought from her mind.

_Even if she is into me, I have a boyfriend. Plus I don't even like girls….. Right?_


End file.
